In the oil and gas industry, reservoir modeling involves the construction of a computer model of a petroleum reservoir for the purpose of improving estimation of reserves and making decisions regarding the development of the field. For example, geological models may be created to provide a static description of a reservoir prior to production. In many existing geological modeling systems, the subsurface volume is divided into a grid consisting of cells or blocks and geological properties are defined or predicted for the cells or blocks.